


Megan's Pokemon Journey In Alola

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fakemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: My Nuzlocke Journey in Alola based on the video games and the Anime.     I'll catch all of the Pokemon from my Real World Nuzlocke stories that         I write and I'll also lose two of my blind Shiny female Pokemon from Critical Hits in the other Region series when I travel there with my       best friends forever in my group. Unova and Kalos.





	1. The Preparations

Did you ever have a dream during your childhood that you wanted to come true?  
I had one.  
For Pokémon to become real creatures.  
Pokémon meant a lot to me during my childhood.  
I was bullied day in and day out.  
At the schools and at the playgrounds.  
At my narcissistic abusive dad's house and at my mom's house.  
Because I was different from all of the others with my autism and the only way to escape from my Real Life was Pokémon.  
I would curl up in a corner and play the video games almost nonstop.  
I had been playing the games since the first generation and Pokemon was still in my blood.  
On Friday July the 3rd 2026 I got a letter in the mail and it was from the Pokemon Trainer Club.  
A whole lot of people went to eight different Gamestops all over Ohio to meet the Pokemon Professors and get forms for their Pokemon Journey.  
Elm in Troy and Oak in Piqua.  
Rowan in Logan and Juniper in Milford.  
Birch in Columbus and Cedric Juniper in Bryan.  
Sycamore in Cincinnati and Kukui in Norwalk.  
It turns out that they would take us into the World of Pokemon Anime and then we would finally become Pokemon Trainers.  
We all got to bring forms home with some instructions on what to write and what to add.  
Number One:Children below fifteen years old and still going in elementary school aren't allowed to travel at all.  
Number Two:Children between sixteen and twenty years old in high school aren't allowed to travel at all unless they're graduating this summer.  
Number Three:Adults from twenty years old are allowed to travel unless they make sure that there won't be any issues with their current living.  
I had taken home forms from Kanto,Johto,Hoenn,Sinnoh,Unova,Kalos and Alola.  
I made my decision on where I wanted to go for my Pokemon Journey in the World of Pokemon Anime and I sent in the Alola one right after I had filled it out.  
Name:Megan Richelle Kendell. Gender:Female.  
State:Ohio. Region you want to travel:Alola.  
DOB:10/7/1994. Age:Twenty four years old.  
Hometown:Piqua. County:Miami.  
Other:I'm going to do the Nuzlocke Challenge. Please give me Luxury Balls instead of Pokeballs. I also want a nonshiny Riolu Pokemon Egg. Starter Pokemon:Nonshiny female Litten.  
Two days later I heard the doorbell ring and I answered it.  
A guy put one box into my hands and he smiled at me.  
Man:"I'm here to deliver a parcel to Megan Kendell."  
He said.  
Me:"You're looking at her."  
I said.  
I put the box down and I signed the paper.  
The guy said goodbye and he left.  
I opened up the box and I saw five empty Luxury Balls.  
I saw a nonshiny Riolu Pokemon Egg stuck inside of an incubator and I saw one empty Luxury Ball up on top.  
I saw a letter and I saw an Island Challenge pendant.  
I saw my Trainer's Passport and I also saw my Rotom Pokedex.  
I got my nonshiny Riolu Pokemon Egg out and I held it in my arms.  
The nonshiny Riolu Pokemon Egg glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times.  
The nonshiny Riolu Pokemon Egg broke open and a Level one female is fast asleep with both of her red eyes closed.  
Riolu yawned three times and she stretched out her body.  
Me:"It's a little girl." "Her nickname is Laura."  
I said.  
Laura my Riolu opened up both of her red eyes and she looked around.  
Laura saw my face and she smiled at me.  
Laura:"Mama!"  
She said.  
Me:"Hello Laura." "I'm your new Pokemon Trainer Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
I put Laura down and I patted her head gently.  
I picked up the letter and I ripped it open.  
I read the letter and I smiled.  
Date of departure:7/6/2026 from Fountain Park. 10:00 am.  
I adjusted my new black glasses and I smiled.  
I was finally going to become a Pokemon Trainer.  
Alola here I come!  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Welcome to Alola!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My eleven best friends forever and I arrive in the Alola Region. Brianna Hisey gets her Level five nonshiny female Popplio Starter Pokemon from Hala the Melemele Island Kahuna over in Iki Town that she had signed up to get over in our Real World and she nicknames her Misty after the Cerulean City Water Type Pokemon Gym Leader. I get the abandoned Level five nonshiny female Litten Starter Pokemon from the Melemele Island Kahuna Hala over in Iki Town that I had signed up to get over in our World and I nickname her Jasmine. I capture eight more Wild Shiny Pokemon for my Team and they get put in my box right after I give them nicknames. I pick out four of the Pokemon for my Team and I put them on my black velcro belt.

The next day.  
I woke up at 7:00 am and I got dressed.  
I brushed my teeth and I combed my hair.  
I put all of my matching electronics inside of my dark blue backpack and I zipped it up.  
I picked up my dark blue backpack and I put it on my back.  
I picked up my hot pink duffel bag that's filled with other electronics and I put it on my right shoulder.  
I captured Laura in an empty Luxury Ball on the Egg case and I accessorized it with the purple star stickers.  
At 10:00 am I got onto the boat with my Riolu Laura and I saw Lannah Cox my best friend forever.  
I saw Jordan Smith talking to Laura Healey and I saw Michelle Rafferty talking to Crystal Miller.  
Brianna walked over to me and she smiled.  
Brianna:"Megan I chose Popplio." "I'm naming her Misty."  
She said.  
Me:"Lannah I chose Litten." "I'm naming her Jasmine."  
I said.  
Brianna:"Who's this little cutie pie Megan?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Brianna that's my Riolu Laura."  
I said.  
Me:"I hatched Laura last night in my house." "I wanted her as my official Starter Pokemon."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll be just like Ash Ketchum who has his Pikachu Starter Pokemon."  
I said.  
Brianna:"That's very nice." "Riolu is a perfect Starter Pokemon for you."  
She said.  
Me:"She hates being in her Luxury Ball."  
I said.  
Brianna:"I wouldn't blame her." "She wants to explore."  
She said.  
Me:"She came over from the Unova Region's Flocessy Ranch." "I'm doing the Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
I saw a bright glow come from my duffel bag's top and I unzipped it with my left hand.  
I saw a Wild Level fifty two nonshiny male Cosmog inside my duffel bag and I patted his head gently with my right hand.  
Me:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team Spencer." "You're from the Unova Region's Strange House."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"You got separated from your twin sister who's with Lillie over in Alola." "Don't you worry." "I'll get you two reunited."  
I said quietly.  
Spencer smiled at me and he fell asleep.  
I zipped up the duffel bag top with my left hand and I looked at my nonshiny female Starter Pokemon Laura the Riolu.  
Professor Rowan threw a Pokeball up into the air and he released a Pokemon from the device.  
A nonshiny male Alakazam appeared and he smiled.  
Professor Rowan:"Alakazam please take us over to Lt. Surge's city."  
He said.  
Alakazam used his Teleport Move and he got us into Lt. Surge's city safely.  
I carefully picked up Laura my nonshiny Riolu and I gently put her on my left shoulder.  
My eleven best friends forever and I got onto the Alola Region ferry.  
At 2:00 pm we arrived in the Alola Region and we got off of the boat.  
Professor Kukui took us to the Route 1 Pokemon Center and he gave us a lecture.  
Professor Kukui:"Brianna Hisey and Megan Kendell come with me to Iki Town." "Oh and that Riolu too."  
He said.  
Brianna,Laura and I followed Professor Kukui to Iki Town.  
Professor Kukui:"Kahuna Hala isn't here."  
He said.  
Me:"Brianna let's go check out the home of Tapu Koko." "He's the Deity Pokemon of this Island."  
I said.  
Brianna,Laura and I went towards the Mahalo Trail.  
Brianna,Laura and I saw Lillie with Luna.  
Luna got out of Lillie's bag and she went over to the bridge's middle.  
Three Wild nonshiny female Spearows came out of nowhere and they surrounded Luna.  
Lillie:"Please save Luna!"  
She shouted.  
I put my stuff down on the ground and I put my Riolu Laura down on the ground.  
I raced over to Luna and I shielded her.  
Luna stored up a lot of power and she let it rip.  
The bridge exploded and the three Wild female nonshiny Spearows fled.  
I fell down and I held Luna close to my chest with my hands.  
Me:"Luna we're going to be ok." "Your twin brother Spencer is with me."  
I said.  
Tapu Koko came out of nowhere and he caught me.  
Tapu Koko put us down on the ground near the two bags and he smiled.  
Tapu Koko dropped a stone and he fled.  
I let go of Luna with my hands and I petted her on top of her head gently with my right hand.  
Luna:"Thank you for saving me!"  
She said.  
Me:"You're welcome."  
I said.  
Lillie:"I'm Lillie."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Brianna:"I'm Brianna Hisey."  
She said.  
Lillie put Luna into her bag and she zipped it up.  
Lillie:"Let's go back to Iki Town."  
She said.  
I put the stone into my right sock and I put the two bags on my body.  
I carefully picked up my nonshiny Riolu Laura and I gently put her on my left shoulder.  
Lillie,Laura,Brianna and I went back to Iki Town.  
Professor Kukui waved at us four and he smiled.  
Lillie,Laura,Brianna and I raced over to him.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan and Brianna this is my assistant Lillie."  
He said.  
Lillie:"You're from the Real World."  
She said.  
Me:"I can't wait to meet my Litten!"  
I said.  
Professor Kukui:"Megan your Litten was abandoned by her Trainer and she can't trust humans anymore."  
He said.  
Professor Kukui:"You need to spend time with her and she'll start to trust you."  
He said.  
Hala walked over to Professor Kukui and he stood next to him.  
Me:"I saved Luna and I got a strange stone from Tapu Koko."  
I said.  
Hala:"You're a very brave girl." "I'll give you an Alola Region Starter Pokemon."  
He said.  
Hala aimed the Luxury Ball in his right hand at the stage and he opened it up with his left hand.  
A Level five nonshiny female Litten appeared on the stage in the middle and she looked around.  
Litten looked at me and she gasped.  
Me:"Hello Jasmine." "I'm Megan Kendell your new Pokemon Trainer."  
I said.  
Me: "I'll take very good care of you just like Laura my Riolu." "We'll be the best of friends forever!"  
I said.  
I walked over to the stage and I got up onto it carefully.  
Jasmine walked over to me and she gently rubbed her head up against my legs.  
Brianna,Hala,Lillie and Professor Kukui smiled at me.  
Hala aimed his other Luxury Ball at the stage and he tossed the other one at me.  
I jumped up and I caught the Luxury Ball in my right hand.  
Jasmine:"I love you Megan!"  
She said.  
Me:"I love you too Jasmine."  
I said.  
Hala put his right hand on the Luxury Ball and he opened it up.  
A Level five nonshiny female Popplio appeared on the stage in the middle and she looked around.  
Popplio looked at Brianna and she gasped.  
Brianna:"Hello Misty." "I'm Brianna Hisey your new Pokemon Trainer."  
She said.  
Brianna:"I'll take really good care of you." "We'll be the best of friends forever."  
She said.  
Brianna walked over to the stage and she got up onto it carefully.  
Misty raced over to Lannah and she looked up at her with a huge smile.  
Professor Kukui,Hala,Lillie,Laura,Jasmine and I smiled at Brianna.  
Professor Kukui walked over to me and he gave me a very small white plastic bag.  
I looked inside and I saw five Potions for healing my Team up.  
I saw ten empty Luxury Balls to capture Wild Pokemon with and I saw one book on how to do a Nuzlocke.  
Hau raced over to his grandfather Hala and he showed him a nonshiny male Pichu.  
Hau:"Grandfather meet my new Pichu Raiden!" "My Rowlet Dalton helped me to catch him!"  
He said.  
Hala:"Hau I love that nickname for your Pichu." "It suits him perfectly."  
He said.  
Hala's grandson Hau saw me standing next to Brianna Hisey my best friend forever and he gasped.  
Hau:"You're from the Real World!"  
He said.  
Me:"Alola Hau!" "I'm Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Brianna:"Alola Hau!" "I'm Brianna Hisey!"  
She said.  
Hau:"Megan let's have a Pokemon Battle!"  
He said.  
Me:"Professor Kukui does my brand new Trainer Passport tell everybody in this World that I'm a Nuzlocker?"  
I asked.  
Professor Kukui:"Yes." "It does Megan."  
He said.  
Hau:"Megan what's a Nuzlocke?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Hau it's a very dangerous Challenge." "Pokemon will die instead of fainting in Battles."  
I said.  
Me:"You're only allowed to catch one Wild Pokemon out on each Route." "Nicknames are required."  
I said.  
I defeated Hau and I got $100.  
Professor Kukui walked over to me and he gave me $35,000.  
Me:"I'm going to buy some new clothes and some healing items."  
I said.  
Hala:"We're holding a festival right here at 4:00 pm tomorrow." "Go catch some more Pokemon for your Teams."  
He said.  
I went down to Alola Route 1's beach and I saw a Wild Level seven female Shiny Slowpoke.  
I captured the Shiny Pokemon and I nicknamed her Misty.  
I captured a Wild Level seven female Shiny Inkay and I nicknamed her Amanda after my cousin.  
I caught a Wild Level seven Shiny female Wingull and I nicknamed her Phyllis after the Animal Crossing video game series non player character.  
I caught a Wild Level seven Shiny male Slowpoke and I nicknamed him Tristan.  
I caught a Wild Level six Shiny female Fomantis and I nicknamed her Fiona.  
I captured a Wild Level five female Shiny Bonsly and I nicknamed her Shirley.  
I captured a Wild Level fourteen Shiny female Buneary and I nicknamed her Crystal.  
I captured a Wild Level five Shiny female Caterpie and I nicknamed her Brianna.  
I boxed all of my newly caught Pokemon in the PC system and I withdrew four of them to train up.  
Brianna,Tristan,Fiona and Amanda.  
I captured Spencer in an empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it.  
I sent Spencer to the box and I got the six Pokemon up to Level twelve.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone is fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Iki Town Festival and Pokemon School

The next day.  
It's 2:00 pm.  
I'm playing with Jasmine my Litten and I'm wearing my clean clothes from yesterday.  
Brianna and Misty are training on the beach.  
I pulled my Pokedex out and I looked at it.  
A Wild Level 60 nonshiny Rotom came out of nowhere and it went into my Pokedex.  
Rotom Pokedex:"Hello miss!"  
He said.  
Me:"Hello Rotom!" "I'm Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Rotom Pokedex:"I need a really cool nickname!"  
He said.  
Me:"Dexter."  
I said.  
It's 2:05 pm.  
I found a family of Shiny Pikachus and I caught them.  
I nicknamed them and I sent them to my PC Box where my other Pokémon are at.  
It's 2:15 pm.  
Dexter my Rotom Pokedex floated over to all of my Pokémon and he scanned all of them.  
Dexter:"Pichu is from Kanto Route 3 and Pikachu is from the Kanto Region Viridian Forest."  
He said.  
Dexter:"Alolan Raichu is from Konikoni City and Kanto Region Raichu is from Pewter City."  
He said.  
Dexter:"Tristan is from the Johto Region's Slowpoke Well and Misty is from Kanto's Route ."  
He said.  
Dexter:"Buneary is from Castelia City's garden and Cosmog is from the Unova Region's Strange House."  
He said.  
Dexter:"Wingull is from Hoenn's Route 103 and Inkay is from the Lost Hotel in Kalos."  
He said.  
Dexter:"Bonsly is from the Diglett's Tunnel on Akala Island and Caterpie is from Johto's Route 30."  
He said.  
Dexter:"Delta Pikachu is from Torren's Route 5 and Jasmine is from Iki Town."  
He said.  
It's 2:20 pm.  
I got all of my Team members up to Level twelve and I healed them.  
I looked at the Pokémon in my PC and I checked their Levels.  
Brianna Shiny female Butterfree Lv 12,Spencer nonshiny male Cosmog Level 12 and Crystal Shiny female Lopunny Level 12.  
Gabriel Shiny male Pichu Level 12,Amanda Shiny female Inkay and Ryan Shiny male Pikachu Level 12.  
Aubrey Shiny female Kanto Region Raichu Level 12 and Blythe Shiny female Alolan Raichu Level 12.  
Phyllis Shiny female Wingull Level 12 and Susanne Shiny female Delta Pikachu Level 12.  
My Team consists of two nonshiny female Pokémon which are Jasmine the Litten and Laura the Riolu.  
Fiona the Shiny female Fomantis,Shirley the Shiny female Sudowoodo and Misty the Shiny female Slowpoke.  
I pulled Ryan out and I put him on the Team.  
It's 2:25 pm.  
Me:"I'm ready for the festival!"  
I said.  
Brianna and Misty came into the Pokémon Center.  
Lannah:"Misty can use the Disarming Voice Move perfectly!" "I'm so proud of her!"  
She said.  
Misty:"Popplio Lio Popplio!"  
She said.  
Brianna:"I love you too Misty!"  
She said.  
Me:"Let's win at the Iki Town festival!"  
I said.  
Brianna:"I saw a Wild Shiny Pikipek!" "It's looking for something."  
She said.  
Brianna:"You can help it." "You can understand Pokémon because of the Nuzlocke."  
She said.  
Me:"Brianna I'll catch that Pokémon."  
I said.  
Brianna:"It's hunting for a Berry to eat."  
She said.  
I raced outside and I saw a Level twelve Shiny female Pikipek flying around in the sky.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
Me:"Shinies can be caught in a Nuzlocke." "They're really rare."  
I said.  
Me:"Pikipek come over here please." "I'll help you out."  
I said.  
Me:"I've got a bunch of empty Luxury Balls."  
I said.  
Pikipek flew over to me and she landed on my right shoulder.  
Pikipek:"I want Figy Berries."  
She said.  
Me:"Kazooie I'll find you some Figy Berries."  
I said.  
Kazooie:"I love my new name!" "It's really cute."  
She said.  
Me:"Shirley my Shiny Sudowoodo is going to the box." "The spot on my Team will be filled by you Kazooie."  
I said.  
Me:"I need a Flying Type on the Team for my Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Me:"That's how I can understand you."  
I said.  
It's 2:35 pm.  
Kazooie:"What's in your blue bag?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Video games and the systems."  
I said.  
Kazooie:"Wow!" "That's so cool!"  
She said.  
I caught Kazooie and I accessorized her Luxury Ball.  
It's 2:40 pm.  
I boxed Shirley and I added Kazooie to my Team.  
I went to the Iki Town festival at 4:00 pm and I saw Laura defeat Moon.  
Hala:"Laura and Storm win the Battle."  
He said.  
Moon:"Good job Lionel." "You did a good job."  
She said.  
Lionel looked up at his Trainer Moon and he smiled.  
Me:"Is your Popplio a boy miss?"  
I asked.  
Moon:"Yes." "Miss my Popplio is a boy." "I got him in a trade."  
She said.  
Moon:"I caught a Grubbin." "It had a Naughty Nature."  
She said.  
Me:"I'm Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Moon:"I'm Moon."  
She said.  
Me:"Can I pet him?"  
I asked.  
Moon:"Yes." "You can pet him."  
She said.  
I walked over to Lionel and I gently pet him on the top of his head with my right hand.  
Brianna and Misty walked over to me.  
Moon:"Is this little one a boy or girl?"  
She asked.  
Me:"It's a little girl." "Her nickname is Misty."  
I said.  
Brianna:"She's right." "My Popplio is a girl." "I'm Brianna Hisey."  
She said.  
Moon:"You're so lucky to have a female Starter Pokémon." "I got a male Rowlet."  
She said.  
Me:"I got a female Litten." "I named her Jasmine."  
I said.  
Moon:"That's a really cute name for her."  
She said.  
Me:"Jasmine was abandoned by her previous Trainer and she can't trust humans anymore except for me."  
I said.  
Moon:"Aww!" "That's really sad!"  
She said.  
I got up on the stage and I stood on the left side.  
Hau got up on the stage and he stood on the right side.  
Hala:"Megan was saved by our Deity Pokémon Tapu Koko."  
He said.  
Everyone looked at me and they gasped.  
Hau:"I'm your opponent Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm ready to Battle Hau."  
I said.  
Hau:"Go Raiden!"  
He said.  
The first Pokeball on Hau's black velcro belt opened up and Raiden appeared in front of him.  
Me:"Fiona front and center!"  
I shouted.  
The second Luxury Ball on my belt opened up and Fiona appeared in front of me.  
Hala:"It's a Shiny Fomantis." "It's very strange to see one here in Iki Town."  
He said.  
Fiona:"Megan give me a command!"  
She said.  
Me:"Fiona use your Razor Leaf Move on Raiden!"  
I shouted.  
Fiona used her Razor Leaf Move on Raiden and she knocked him out with a Critical Hit.  
Me:"Fiona you did a good job!"  
I said.  
Hau:"You're a really strong Pokémon Trainer." "You're over leveling those Pokémon."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm going to win this Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Hala:"Pichu is unable to battle!" "Fomantis wins!"  
He said.  
Hau called Raiden back and he sent out Dalton.  
I recalled Fiona and I sent Jasmine out.  
Me:"Use your Flamethrower Move!"  
I shouted.  
I defeated Hau and I got $190.  
I healed up at the Pokémon Center and I went into the Pokémon School's driveway.  
Lillie and Professor Kukui walked over to me.  
Professor Kukui opened up the top part of my duffel bag and he put an Experience Share into it.  
Professor Kukui:"The Experience Share is turned off."  
He said.  
Me:"Sweet!" "Now I can level up my Pokémon quicker!"  
I said.  
I zipped up the duffel bag top and I walked over to the fence.  
I pushed the gate open and I walked around in the grass.  
A Wild Shiny female Zorua and a Wild Shiny male Zorua popped up.  
Joshua:"Hello!" "I'm Joshua!" "This is Zinnia."  
He said.  
Me:"Joshua do you want to evolve?"  
I asked.  
Joshua:"No." "I don't want to evolve miss."  
He said.  
I caught Joshua and I sent him to the box after accessorizing the Luxury Ball.  
I caught Zinnia and I accessorized her Luxury Ball.  
I sent Misty to the box and I added Zinnia to the Team.  
Me:"Zorua is one of my favorite Pokémon."  
I said.  
I defeated all of the Trainers and I got my Pokémon healed up by Lillie.  
Principal Asuka:"Hau,Brianna Hisey and Megan Kendell please come up to the second floor."  
She said.  
Lillie:"What did you three do to get called by the principal?"  
She asked.  
Me:"I didn't do anything wrong!"  
I said.  
Hau:"The teacher wants to battle against us."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll go up first." "Then Brianna." "Hau is last."  
I said.  
I went into the school and I went upstairs.  
Emily:"Megan I'm ready to battle against you."  
She said.  
Me:"Emily I'm ready to battle against you."  
I said.  
Emily:"Go Popplio."  
She said.  
The first Pokeball on Emily's belt opened up and Popplio appeared in front of her.  
Me:"Jasmine front and center!"  
I shouted.  
The second Luxury Ball on my belt opened up and Jasmine appeared in front of me.  
Me:"Use your Grass Knot Move!"  
I shouted.  
Emily:"You got a Zorua."  
She said.  
Me:"Darn it!" "You caught me!" "I got a Zorua."  
I said.  
Zinnia jumped up into the air and she did a backflip.  
Zinnia landed on the floor in her normal form and she snickered.  
Emily:"Wow!" "You got a Shiny Zorua!"  
She said.  
Zinnia:"I'm Zinnia."  
She said.  
Me:"I got another Shiny Zorua." "His name is Joshua."  
I said.  
I defeated Emily and I got ten Luxury Balls.  
I left the school and I healed up at the Pokémon Center.  
I went back to the school and I caught Mitzi the Shiny female Alolan Meowth.  
I checked Mitzi's Nature and I boxed her after accessorizing the Luxury Ball.  
Me:"My Team is awesome!"  
I said.  
I met up with my three friends and I gently petted Tauros on his nose with my left hand.  
Hala and Tauros left.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
